Love is Strong
by Skates16
Summary: Veronica gets a letter from Duncan to join him and his daughter. Can Logan convince Veronica to stay in Neptune with him? LoVe Oneshot


**This is my first Veronica Mars one-shot and possibly my only one. I have only seen seasons 1 and 2, season 3 hasn't come out yet where I live, so this might not fit in with season 3 and you can't hold it against me! I've made it fit at the end of season 2 anyways. Read and review**

Veronica opened the letter slowly. She recognised the handwriting and wasn't sure if she wanted to know the contents of the letter. 'Breathe Veronica, it's not like he died or anything, other wise how would he have written it? Wait, the baby!'

With that thought, she tore open the envelope and quickly opened the letter. She quickly scanned it for any sign of the word 'death' or any words connected to it. Relieved to find none, Veronica finally read the letter she had received from Duncan.

_Dear Veronica_

_It's been some time since I ran away from Neptune and I've missed you. Now that everything is safe where I am, perhaps you could join me? I'm in Florida, Miami and I would like it if you could join me. Veronica, I still love and I want you with me right now. Send me a letter back; using email is still a bit risky because I'm not too sure how safe it is on your side. My address is on the letter. Please come Veronica._

_Love from_

_Duncan_

Veronica closed the letter and laid it down on her desk. She couldn't go, she had Logan! But, they were slowly drifting apart again, he was a different person now that his father got out of jail and then was murdered. Though, Logan wasn't too upset about his father being dead now.

'What should I do? Do I really still love Duncan? Or do I love Logan too much to let him go?' Veronica pondered over this. She couldn't decide. She was slowly starting to hate Duncan on putting her in this position. But soon Veronica drifted off to sleep, but her dreams were filled with a life with Duncan or a life with Logan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Echolls waited outside his girlfriend's house. Veronica and her father had never gone on that holiday together. In fact, Veronica had been avoiding him for awhile after that.

Veronica finally opened the door and let him in. Logan was going to kiss her but she just walked off to her room. 'Strange, she always greets me.' He thought and followed.

Veronica's room was a mess. It seemed she hadn't cleaned it for a while and was searching for something. Veronica herself didn't look to good. This was not good and Logan was determined to figure out what had gotten Veronica into this state.

"Logan, I don't think I can go out with you tonight, I'm not feeling too well." She said and lay back down on her unmade bed. Logan shrugged and sat on her chair by her desk. "That's fine, we can stay here."

Veronica shook her head but said nothing. Logan looked around the room some more. He then looked over at her desk and saw that it was the only clean area in her room. On it sat her computer and a single piece of paper that looked like a letter. Logan reached for it but Veronica stopped him.

"Please Logan, don't." She said. Logan looked at her suspiciously and continued towards the letter. Veronica jumped off the bed and tried to grab the letter out of his hands, but it was no use. He had seen it.

"This is Duncan's handwriting." He said and began to read. Veronica sat back down on her bed, she was angry now. As Logan continued to read, he paled somewhat. 'She's not really going to dump me and go back to him, is she?' He thought.

Once he had finished reading the letter, Logan put it down and looked up to see a very angry Veronica. But Logan was equally angry now. "Logan, you maybe my boyfriend, but that does not give you the right to go through my things." She said, trying to control her temper.

"Well, let's just put my mind at ease. Are you going to accept his offer?" Logan asked and crossed his arms. They both tried to stare the other down; none of them said a word. After about 5 minutes, Veronica finally spoke. "Yes."

Logan felt his heart drop and his world shatter. She did it again. Veronica Mars dumped him, Logan Echolls, for Duncan Kane, again! Logan was not one who liked to cry and rely did. He did not do so now, but he was angry. Angry and sad. But there was a way out of this. There had to be!

"Why?"

Veronica blinked at him. Why? Why did she choose Duncan over Logan? Why was she leaving him? Veronica wasn't sure herself exactly why she said yes, she hadn't given her final answer to Duncan yet. But Logan had made her angry and out of spite she said she was going.

"Because I still love him."

That was a lie and she knew it. Veronica saw by the look on Logan's face that she hadn't convinced him either. No, the real reason was that she wasn't sure if she and Logan's relationship could last.

"Liar."

Logan looked into her eyes. "Veronica, you aren't going because you have no feelings what so ever for him anymore." Logan leaned back in the chair and waited her to make up another flimsy excuse. This worried him, normally Veronica could get away with anything.

Veronica looked away from Logan and blinked back her tears. "It's because I'm scared Logan. I know how protective you are of me and remember what happened last time we broke up?" She said, tears finally gone and serious Veronica back. Logan just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"And I always wanted a life outside of Neptune. Don't you see, Duncan can give me a chance to leave!" She said.

Logan shook his head. "You don't love him, you love me. You are scared of that because you never loved Duncan as much as you do me. Veronica, why else would you have stayed with me after all we've been through?" Logan said and made a mental note to tell Veronica that this conversation would stay strictly between them.

Veronica smiled and she let down her guard. Tears came rolling down her cheeks and she flung herself at Logan. This took him by surprise, but he hugged her back. "I knew you loved me." She whispered.

Logan nodded and rubbed her back. "I always have." Veronica pulled away and gave him a quick kiss. "I guess I'm going to have to tell Duncan I'm not coming now."

Logan nodded and kissed Veronica again. She was so happy that Duncan didn't have to be in her life anymore. It was only her and Logan.

**I'm not good at endings, so if you think it's bad or whatever, then I'll agree with you. Like I said at the top, I don't think its season 3 compatible but I haven't seen that season yet. Maybe after I've seen it I'll be back and write more stories if you all liked this one. So, please review!**


End file.
